Living again
by Silberbullet
Summary: Tomorrow they would begin to live again.
1. Rebuilding

Clarke watched silently as the others walked around the camp. Somehow Camp Jaha didn´t feel like home. Never had since she had set her first foot into the remains of the ark. The dropship was her home. It had been wild and dangerous but it nevertheless had felt save. Even if most of it was burned to ashes.

"What are you thinking about?" Bellamy approached her from behind. His watch at the gates was over for today. His rifle was slung over his shoulders and he had his hands in his pockets.

"About home." Was the simple answer he got but he understood without a further question. He felt the same. Here they were children again. The knowledge they had gathers at their time alone had no value to the adults. No one listened to their advice. No one cared enough to help them get over what had happened at the mountain. Sure the physical marks were fading but the emotional scars were still there. Would be there for a long time. Not one of the adults was helping with these.

Bellamy knew that Clarke was awake long into the night. That she made sure that the remaining of the 100 slept. If someone had a nightmare Clarke was there. Most of the time without waking the person. But still they knew the morning after that the blonde leader had been there. They just knew.

"Some of us would like to go back. Even if we would have to build everything up again." The statement was lowly spoken but Clarke heard it.

"I´m thinking about it, too." Answered Clarke and looked over at the older Delinquent. Maybe he had never been in the skybox but he was one of them. Would always be. "On one of our hunting trips alone we could start stocking resources. Build the walls up again. The others won´t notice it if we vanish a whole day to hunt. They don´t know what could be gathered on a hunt that lasts a whole day."

"That could work." Agreed Bellamy and sat himself on the ground. His rifle resting between his feet. "How about starting tomorrow? The meat is going down and we could check the state of everything at the dropship. After that we could begin stocking up and rebuilding."

"Sounds good. Who are we taking along?"

"How about Harper, Monroe, Miller and Monty." Asked Bellamy and looked into the sunset. It was calming.

"You don´t really think that Octavia will stay here." More than a little amused Clarke sat down next to him.

"That she will come along goes without question."

"Good. I´ll tell the girls and you the boys. Tomorrow at down?"

"Sure." With that they parted ways and informed the chosen few.

Tomorrow they would begin to live again.

Free without 'adults' questioning every step.

Respected in their own right.

Living on their own terms.

Healing along the way.


	2. Planning and Beginning

Frohe Weihnachten, allerseits!

Eigentlich war dies als One-Shot geplant, aber irgendwie spuken mir noch so einige Ideen durch den Kopf die dies hier zu einer längeren Story werden lassen könnten.

Was ich bei Kapitel 1 noch vergessen hatte:

Sämtliche Rechte bezüglich The 100 bzw. den Charaktern liegen nicht bei mir sondern bei den Produzenten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„It will take some time to fix everything up so we can live here again." Monty looked over everything that they had once called home. It would be again with a bit of work. The earth was burned and bones of grounders and skykru alike littered the ground.

"What on this planet doesn´t require work?" asked Monroe and stepped around him. Her rifle hung loosely around her shoulder. A sign that she felt save. At Camp Jaha no one had gotten her to give up her weapons. Sure the gun they had taken away but she had always carried a few knifes with her. Knifes that were constantly within reach. Now her hands were occupied with pulling burned wood outside of their old home. Monty hurried to help her and while they worked they kept silent. Not because they had nothing to say but because they were content. The last days they had talked enough.

While the others got to work around the outside of the dropship Bellamy and Clarke checked the inside of the dropship. Everything was chaos on the lowest level but that wasn´t a surprise. The second level was like they had left it. Blankets thrown carelessly together after they had tried to leave before the battle and had to go back.

On the third level were the rest of the supplies. Tent structures, a few seats, backpacks, Clarkes medical things and so on.

"Okay so we should stock up on things to eat and medical herbs. Also a little cleaning up and organizing to do." Summarized Bellamy and leaned himself against the railing of the ladder on the third level.

"Sure if you want to skip the smokehouse, storage area and so on."

"That we would have to build and for that we need wood. Lots of it. That will take time and more people than we could take on a hunt." Answered Bellamy and grinned a little. He knew that they needed these things but that they would have to take care of when they came here. Until then they would have to store everything in the higher levels of the dropship.

Clarke shook her head with a smile and began to climb down the ladder.

"Hey! What the hell does that mean!" called Bellamy and climbed down after her.

"I´m going to search for medical herbs." Bemused the blonde leader told him this and patted his shoulder. Somehow her leaving him up there had spooked him as it seemed.

"But…" began Bellamy but Clarke had already gone over to Octavia and Lincoln and got the grounder to go with her. Octavia came over to her speechless brother.

"You´re whipped, Bell." She told him and laughed a little as her brother looked clueless at her.

"What?"

"Not important. You´re going to figure it out for yourself." She couldn´t help but grin. "How about we both go on the actual hunt? We can´t go back emptyhanded when we go back tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good. Let´s go." More than happy to leave this crazy bubble he checked his rifle and dragged his sister out of the dropship after him. He needed to clear his head.

As Clarke and Lincoln came back later the remaining four had started a fire to warm themselves and to directly burn everything they couldn´t salvage.

With a smile Clarke looked over at them. The girls sat on the shoulders of the boys and were laughing. About what would stay out of her knowledge. They were trying to cut loose a few branches that stuck to a part of the still standing wall. Apart from that the most part of the clearing had been cleared. Later on they would have to decide what they would do with the burned ground. If it should stay that way or if they wanted to dig down to the unburned earth.

"They look more relaxed here than at Camp Jaha." Noticed Lincoln and laid down his pack near the fire pit.

"Yeah." Agreed Clarke with a small smile.

"You look happier, too."

"What has Octavia told you about the reason we were send down here?"

"That your home was dying and they wanted to check if earth was survivable."

"Did she tell you why us?"

"No."

"We were expendable. Every little offense was punishable by death up there. If you were under 18 then you were put in something that we called ´the skybox´. Some were allowed to mingle. Some were isolated from the rest. With 18 you had a retrial so the council could decide if you were fitted to return into the society or if you would be floated."

"Floated?"

"Sucked into space. Nothing can live up their without the proper equipment. A few seconds after you are out there you´re dead. I for my part would have been floated."

"How do you know?"

"I knew something that they couldn´t let become public knowledge. The council believed that it would have caused a riot or something like that. My dad had discovered a flaw in the oxygen system that would have killed all of us. We had air left for little more than a year and a half. He wanted it to become public knowledge so everyone could help find a solution for the problem. That was the reason he was floated and why I was stuck in isolation for nearly a year before we were send down here. One month more and I would have been floated, too."

"Octeivia?"

"She herself hadn´t done anything to get into the skybox. Up there we had a one child policy because of the limited resources and space. She was born as a second child. They floated her mother and put her into the skybox. There was rarely such a case but if I take into account the last decisions that were made with people stuck there her sentence would have been death. Just to save a little more air for the rest." Sourly these words left Clarkes mouth. She was still angry about all of this. She couldn´t forgive her mother or the council. "The remains of the ark just leave a bad feeling in all of us. Before we came down it was a prison with a death sentence."

"Hey Clarke!" called Monty and winked them over.

"What is it, Monty." Asked Clarke and came over to the small group.

"If we want to build a few things then we need sketches with the measurements. Back at Camp Jaha you have your sketchbook, right?"

"Yeah I have. I could begin with it when we get back. We could do it together."

"Great."


	3. Abby s Suspicion

Weekend! Have a nice time everyone!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The last few days had been busy for all of the 100. Everyone had thought about what would be needed in the future at the dropship and there was a newfound excitement between them. So much that some of the people at Camp Jaha were getting suspicious.

Abby sought out Clarke one evening as she helped her in medical while the rest of the 100 was busy around a campfire. Drinking and having fun.

"What exactly is up with all of you? There is an excitement buzzing around you none of us have seen before." Asked Abby as she and her daughter were counting supplies because they had treated their patients and everything was silent for the moment.

"Can´t we have a bit fun? Just because all of you just don´t get it doesn´t mean we can´t have a little fun. After all that happened we deserve it." Answered Clarke and ignored the suspicious look that her mother send her way.

"That may be but that mood swing is a little unnormal."

"Everything on earth is different, mom. We all changed."

"But such a mood can´t be caused from one day to the other, Clarke. Are all of you eating something the rest of us aren´t aware of?"

"We´re not doing drugs, mom!" protested Clarke and looked aghast at her mother. What was she thinking about them? "We are living our life just as you are. The difference is that we are longer at the ground than you are because we were expandable. So how can you blame us for having a little fun."

"You call that fun? It´s not just the nights around the fire pit I´m talking about. I mean everything. Raven isn´t walking around camp moping anymore. Harper is wearing a ridiculous headband and Monty is barley seen without a bag of seeds that he is studying or with Raven at the techbay. Added to that you are also spending much time with those two."

"Why aren´t you just happy about it? We are coming back to ourselves and just for the record Harpers headband isn´t ridiculous. It´s just the way she likes it and it looks good. That is all that matters." Clarke shoot back and wondered what else her mother had noticed. She hoped that it wasn´t to much more. It wouldn´t end well.

"Clarke…" began Abby but was cut short.

"You just can´t let it be can you?" there was frustration in her voice. "I´m leaving. We can talk another time." With these words Clarke took her jacket and left the medbay behind her. She couldn´t stomach the thought of arguing about it with her mother. She couldn´t know about it just now. It was to early.

As she got to the fire pit Clarke sat down beside Bellamy and took the cup with moonshine he was just drinking. Flabbergasted he looked her way as she downed the whole cup with two big gulps.

"Everything okay, princess?" he asked just to be sure.

"Just my mom being her noisy self." Answered the blonde and used the pitcher near the fire to fill the cup again. It was downed straight after it. Seconds later Bellamy got his cup full of the liquid back again. "The council noticed that we are acting different than usual. She tried to question me and then I just left. I´m betting that she will come back later to ask further questions."

"Damn. You think that we could distract them enough so they don´t notice what is really happening?" asked Bellamy and ran his hand through is hair. Everything was running rather smoothly and the counsel could put a big dent into their plan.

"Maybe but we would have to talk with all of them and I don´t want to put a damper von their mood. We´re just coming around now."

"Let´s talk tomorrow about it and after that we hold a meeting one evening."


	4. Kru Symbol

„Could you design our own symbol?" asked Bellamy as he sat down next to Clarke at breakfast. He had thought about it for a few days already. Each Kru had their own so they should have one also. Without it something was missing.

"Sure, that shouldn´t be a problem but we should decide together which it is gonna be in the end. I´m going to make a few and then we sit together with the others." Agreed Clarke and smiled a little. It was a good idea and would help everyone heal. Make it more real that they were a family.

"Just don´t get yourself caught by Abby. I bet she wouldn´t understand." Joked Bellamy which caused Clarke to grin a little. Bellamy would never know that Abby really wouldn´t understand the meaning and the importance behind such a simple picture.

"If we start with a symbol then we should also decide about colors."

"Colors?"

"Colors that distinguish us from the rest of the grounders, Bell."

"Oh, right. How about dark blue for the sky and white for the stars or something like that?"

"Sounds good but like with the symbol we should all decide together."

"Okay. Tell me when you´re ready?"

"Sure thing."

"Great." With that spoken about Bellamy began to devour his breakfast. He had already trained this morning for one hour and a half and that had left him with a growling stomach.

Bemused Clarke concentrated on her own meal. Somehow Bellamy seamed to ignore table manners for the moment or he feared that someone would steal it from him. Whatever it was it caused him to shovel his food into his mouth and swallowing it without chewing.

"After we´re done with breakfast we should talk about my mom and the council."

"Yes, we can´t have them finding out what we´re doing before we´re ready to leave."


	5. Meeting

„Monty, please tell the others that we need to talk tonight at the fire pit." Bellamy told the younger boy as he stopped at his side. Monty stood near the fence and Bellamy was on his security round around camp.

„Sure thing. Anything else?"

„No, just make sure that everyone is there and sober."

„Roger that."

With a nod Bellamy continued his tour and Monty finished slowly what he was doing and searched out the others to tell them the news.

An hour later everyone knew about the meeting and kept on doing what they were doing.

Later at the fire pit they let the adults think that they did the same as always. Drinking and having childish fun.

Bellamy was already there and talking to his sister as Clarke sat down between him and Miller. With Clarke sitting down the meeting began. They spoke so that everyone around the fire could hear them but none of the adults could.

Clarke let the pictures she made travel around the group and everyone could check them over and mark what they thought should represent their group. That took them awhile and after that Bellamy spoke about the colors that should represent them among the clans. That also took a while because everyone agreed about the dark blue but the second color there were disagreements. Most of them didn´t want white because it represented the Azgeda and as Harper pointed out it got dirty way to fast.

In the end they agreed on dark blue for the sky and a middle grey for the ark and the dropship.

After that Clarke spoke about how the council had noticed the mood change around the group. She told them that they would have to be careful in the near future if they didn´t want to have to abandon their plans because the council got wind of everything to early. That led to glum looks and big gulps. No one wanted to stay at Camp Jaha. They promised to be more careful and to tone it down a little bit.

Monty asked if they could let a few jobi nuts make their way into the supplies of the camp so the adults would think that those had been the problem. Nuts were part of the daily food resources and like berries and so on where brought into the camp by the adults. Adults that wouldn´t listen to any of them.

Bellamy and Clarke gave the go ahead for that but they had to promise to be careful about it.


	6. Drugged adults

Hi everyone, I wish you a good start into the new year!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke looked up as she saw movements near the door of the medbay and saw Monty coming in. His hand was bleeding and he looked a little pale.

"What happened?" she asked while she lead him over to one of the chairs in the room to get a closer look at his hand.

"I cut myself as I was trying to plant a few crops. There was metal in the ground from god knows when. The guards are checking the ground right now to make sure that nothing dangerous is hidden."

"Let me look at the cut." Monty did as told and a few minutes later Clarke had stitched and bandaged the cut. She also told him to keep the bandage as clean as possible and to come back if anything was hurting to much or if the bandage got dirty.

Just before he left Monty told Clarke that in the next few days there should be a few drugged adults in camp. They had made sure that only the rations for the adults kept the nuts so none of the children got them on accident.

Over the next few days adults with hallucinations where brought to the medbay. It was a rather funny thing to watch her mother and the others trying to locate the source of these hallucinations. They weren´t capable of finding the source. For Clarke it looked like a bunch of running chickens without a head.

Not once her mother or Sinclair came over to her to ask if she knew these symptoms.


End file.
